


Fabricated Promises

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never cared, you never cared!</p><p>So why are you here once again?!</p><p>Giving fabricated promises of something that can never be repaired…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabricated Promises

Here again, are you?

Back from your dormant state

Come back to haunt me

With dark eyes full of hate

 

They say that you can never forget your first love

Well how about that, they’re right

It’s been two years now

And you still return at night

 

When I’m just drifting off to sleep

Go away, go away, go away

I don’t want you here anymore

Just leave me alone, if you may

 

You’re heartless, cold and unfeeling

You mean nothing to me

Nothing at all so please

Just leave me be

 

Let me forget, oh please let me forget

The way you laughed and that smile

How I felt happy when you would grin

When you suddenly turned bitter and vile

 

It was my fault, I admit it

So please let me dream

Let me dream of meadows and rainbows

Of picnics and strawberries topped with cream

 

Your physical form abandoned me

And yet your spirit lingers

How long will it be until you completely leave me?

Until you fully slip from my fingers

 

Stop coming to give me false hope

To make-up for the damage that I had brought

Upon you without a care in the world

Without a second thought

 

You are indeed a trickster

When you give me vivid vision after vivid vision

Let me rest, let me be at peace

After all it was a mutual decision

 

You left me prototypes and remnants

From the adventures we had together

What can I possibly do with these worthless pieces?

With every sword and every feather?

 

How much longer is this torture going to be?

Until you are finally fully content?

Don’t you see what you’ve done to me?

Can’t you perceive this deep cutting dent

 

Inflicted on my poor vulnerable heart?

You never cared, you never cared!

So why are you here once again?!

Giving fabricated promises of something that can never be repaired…


End file.
